my new wish
by utsukushii02
Summary: bingung mau bikin summary apa karna baru pertam kali nulis ff


**MY NEW WISH**

**PAIR:LuBaek**

**GANRE:ROMANCE**

**SUMMARY:bingung mau bikin summary apa karna baru pertam kali nulis ff .**

Hah tak terasa sebentar lagi pergantian tahun dan semua orang pasti mempunyai harapan baru yg berharap akan terkabul,termasuk diriku yg mempunyai harapan yg dari dulu aku pendam tapi entah itu terwujud atau tidak.

"yak baekki kau melamun lagi."teriak kyungsooo tepat ditelingaku

"yak!kyung tidak bisakah kau jangan berteriak ditelingaku ahh rasanya telinga tersayangku hampir tuli menerima teriakanmu"jawabku sakartis dan mempoutkan bibir

"hehehehehe mian baekki,tapi apakah kau mendengar apa yang aku jelaskan tadi?"

"hahk memangnya kau menjelaskan apa kyung?"tanyaku tanpa dosa

"astaga baekki,apakah kau akan ikut ke villa suho hyung bersamaku?"

"oh,baiklah aku akan ikut bersamamu lagi pula aku tidak pulang ke Jepang tahun baru ini."

"oke kalau begitu aku akan menjemputmu jam 6 sore."

"arra kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya kyung ke apartemenku."

"baiklah hati-hati dijalan maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang baekki bye."

"tak apa-apa kyung aku tau kau masih ada kencan dengan pangeranmu bye."

Dan aku segera berjalan menuju halte bis sambil menanti bis aku membaca novel yang tadi akau pinjam diperpustakaan kampus,aku pun mulai terlarut hingga tak menyadari seseorang duduk disampingku dan aku merasa seperti diperhatikan akhirnya aku pun terkejut ternyata orang yang duduk disamping dan sedari tadi memperhatikanku adalah orang yang aku cintai yaitu Luhan gege.

"hai baekhyun"sapanya dengan senyum yg begitu menawan ahhh rasanya aku ingin segera lari dari sini karna aku merasa gugup sekarang

"oh h..hai luhan gege"sapaku

"sedang menunggu bis?"

"y..ya begitulah lu ge,ah mengapa kau ada dihalte bis ini bukannya kau membeawa mobil?"

"hehehehehehehehehehe mobilku mogok jadi ya terpaksa aku naik bus"

"ooo begitu"

"apakah kau diundang suho untuk menginap di villanya merayakan tahun baru baekhyun?"

"y...ya aku diajak kyungsoo ke villa suho apakah kau juga diundang lu ge?"

"ya aku juga diundang."

"apakah kau akan datang kesana?"

"hmmmm molla sepertinya tidak karna mungkin aku akan menghabiskan malam tahun baru dengan keluargaku ."

Hening kembali meyapa karna aku melanjutkan membaca novel agar menghilangkan rasa gugupku dan rasa kecewaku yg terbesit sedikit walaupun aku tak fokus karna luhan gege searitadi terus memandangku dan suara bis menyadarkanku bahwa bis jurusanku telah tiba

"mmm lu ge sepertinya aku duluan."

"oh baiklah baekhyun hati-hati."

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyum gugupku dan aku segera memasuki diperjalanan aku tersenyum bahagia karna ini pertama kalinya aku berbicara dengan luhan gege yahhh kalian perlu tau karna dia orang yg begitu terkenal dikampus sehingga aku hanya dapat melihatnya dari kejauhan.

Dan akhirnya aku sampai juga diapartemenku segera aku masuk dan merebahkan tubuhku dikasur yang empuk,dan setelah mengistirahatkan tubuhku sejenak aku segera membersihkan tubuhku.

"ahhh segarnya sehabis mandi...hmmm sebaiknya aku membuat susu hangat"setelah meminum susu aku segera menuju kamar tidurku untuk sekedar merebahkan tubuhku yg lelah ini dan tak terasa akupun mulai mengantuk dan tertidur dengan pulasnya.

Aku pun terbangun karna suara ponsel yg berdering yang berada dimeja nakas disamping kasurku segera aku menggeser layar hp ku dan mengangkat panggikau menelponku?"lan masuk

"yoebseo"

"baekkiiiiiiii"

"ahhh ada apa kyung kau menelponku?"

"apa kau sudah bersiap-siap untukku jemput dan segera berangkat ke villa suho?"

Astaga aku hampir melupakan janjiku dengan kyungsoo pabbo baekhyun

"ya aku akan segera bersiap-siap kyung."dan dengan segera aku mulai bersiap-siap

Setelah beberapa menit aku bersiap-siap bel apartemenku berbunyi dengan segera aku membuka pintu apartemenku tak lupa juga membawa tasku

"ah baekki kajja kita segera berangkat."

"oke kyung kajja."dan aku segera memasuki mobil yang dibawa kyungsoo

Akhirnya sampai juga di villa Suho hyung aku hanya bisa menganga ketika melihat villa suho hyung yg yah bisa dibilang kelewat besar dan mewah kalau dipikir-pikir sih ya memang tak perlu kaget jika suho hyung anak orang kaya dan terpandang

"kajja baekki kita masuk"

"ah ne kajja kyung"

Setalah itu kami langsung masuk menuju ke villa suho hyung dan kami langsung di sambut dengan suho hyung dan_ tidak mungkin orang itu juga datang bukannya dia bilang tidak akan datang batinku.

"ah baekhyun kau datang juga kesini karna ajakan kyungsoo?"dan pertanyaan suho mengembalikanku kealam sadarku

"a...ah n..ne hyung aku kesini karna diajak kyungsoo."jawabku

"kan tidak seru changi bila hanya ada tiga orang disini makanya aku membawa baekhyun juga agar suasaan jadi lebih ramai tak apakan chagi?."jelas kyungsoo kepada suho hyung

"hmmm baiklah chagi."

"ah baiklah kalau begitu kita segera kekamar yang sudah aku siapkan aku dan luhan ge akan sekamar dan kyungsoo baekhyun sekamar"jelas suho hyung

"ah ne."jawab kami serempak dan segera itu juga kami menuju kekamar yg tdi sudah diberitahukn suho hyung tapi tidak dengan ku yg msih saja berdiri sedangkan kyungsoo sudah menuju ke kamar karna dia ingin segera tidur karena kelelahan dan tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengajakku berbicra

"ah hai baekhyun kita bertemu lagi."sapa luhan ge kepada ku

"oh h..hai juga gege bukannya gege tidak bisa datang ke villa suho hung karna akan merayakan tahun bru dengan keluarga?"tanyu heran

"ah itu karna orang tuaku tiba-tiba ada urusan perussahaan ke luar negeri."

"ooo begitu y ge sebaiknya kita segera menuju kekamar ge."

"hmmm baiklah."

Tak terasa malam pun tiba kami sekarang berada dihalaman belakang villa suho hyung untuk menanti malam pergantian tahun dengan acara bernyanyi,bermain game dll aku sangat senang sekali karna baru kali ini aku bisa dekat dan melihat sifat luhan ge yg selama ini belum akau ketahui yah memang benar aku mencintai luhan ge dari pertama kali melihatnya dikampus dan diujung acara kami mempersiapkan acara makan-makan dan dimana aku harus berdua dengan luhan ge dalam mempersiapkan alat-alat memasak sedang kyungsoo dengan suho hyung mengambil bahan-bahannya.

"hmmm baekki bisa aku bebicara denganmu sebentar?"

"ah ya ge memangnya gege mau bebicara apa?"

"tapi bukan disini"

"ahh baiklah ge."aku pun segera menaruh alat-alat yang aku tata dan mengikuti luhan ge yg ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganku tapi entah mengapa perasaanku menjadi sedikit tidak enak,setelah sampai hening menyapa aku menunggu luhan ge membuka suaranya

"hmmm baekhyun aku menyukai ani mencintai lebih tepatnya seseorang."

Tiba-tiba saja luhan ge berbicara seperti itu dan apakah telingaku tidak salah dengar demi apapun hati remuk seketika dan aku ingin menangis dengan keras dan berkata luhn ge aku mencintaimu sayangnya aku masih sadar

"a...ah be...beruntung sekali seseorang tersebut dicintai luahn ge karna luhan ge sangat baik."

"ya aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku tapi aku takut dia akan menolakku"

"ke...kenapa gege tidak mencobanya sa...saja"ah dasar mulut sialan kenapa kau tambah menyarankan

"yah aku akan mencobanya sekarang."

"ya...yah baiklah ge fighting ."ahhh rasanya aku tak kuat menahan air mataku dipelupuk mataku dan akhirnya aku tak dapat menahan isakanku

"hisk..hisk...hisk..."

"ah baekhyun kau kenapa menangis apakah aku menyakitmu?"

aku ingin sekali berteriak ya kau menyakitimu tapi hanya isakan yg keluar dari mulutku ini dan dengan tiba-tiba luhan gege memelukku aku hanya bisa membelalakkan mataku

"ssssstttt uljima baekhyun."

Setelah beberapa menit aku menangis akhirnya tangisanku berhenti juga tapi luhan ge tidak kunjung juga melepaskan pelukannya

"kau tau baekhyun siapa orang beruntung yg aku cintai itu?"aku hanya mengeleng dalam pelukan luhan ge

"orang itu...adalah orang yg sedang aku peluk sekarang."

Aku hanya bisa membelalakkan lagi mataku dan jantungku mulai berdetak tak menentu apa tadi luhan ge bilang orang yang dicintai luhan ge berada ada dalam pelukannya dengan segera aku melepaskan pelukanku karan terlalu kaget itu berarti...

"MWO."

"hahahaha tak usah kaget seperti itu chagi,ya orang yang aku cintai adalah kau Byun Baekhyun Saranghae."

CHU~

Belum sempat aku menetralkan detak jantungku yang berdetak tak menentu ku sudah dibuat kaget dengan luhan ge mencium bibir ku aku hanya bisa membelalakan mata ku luhan ge pun melepas ciumannya dibibiku

"jadi bagaimana chagi apakah kau menerima pernyataan cintaku?"aku segera tersadar danlangsung saja aku memeluk luhan gege denga erat

"ne nado saranghae luhan gege."

Dan aku pun melepas pelukanku tersenyum dengan manisnya kepada luhan ge dan luhan ge mulai mendekat lagi seperti ingin menciumku lagi aku hanya bisa memejamkan mataku menikmati ciuman luhan sepertinya harapanku di tahun ini terwujud yaitu ingin menjadi orang yang berarti dalam hidup luhan gege.

**FIN.**

AH MAAF JIKA FF INI TIDAK MENARIK,ROMANTIS ATAU SEBAGAINYA KARNA SAYA BARU PERTAMA KALI MENULIS FF INI .

Mohon reviewnya karna agar bisa tau diman kekurangn saya dalam menulis ff ini


End file.
